He's back!
by Killbles
Summary: Short one-shot inspired by Q and his Mariachi band. After Discord is encased in stone, Twilight and the citizens of Ponyville start the cleanup. However has Discord really been trapped for good, or is the chaotic god just playing with them?


Oh hi

I was watching a episode of Star Trek recently when I thought of this. I just thought... Discord IS Q. I mean, same actor, same personality. Just had to do something. I was also inspired by a comic (I also borrowed quite a few lines from it for this as well.) The comic is called 'One last trick' by Mixermike662 on Deviantart. Go check it out, made me laugh. (Yes this more or less a rip-off of the same idea. I've just added my own thoughts and ideas to it.)

**Disclaimer: Don't own MLP:FiM or anything to do with it. Also don't own Star Trek. Still...**  
Anyway this took me an hour or so to throw together, so tell me what you think.

Now read on!

* * *

Twilight threw her gaze around the untidy library which was her home. Although the chaotic god Discord had been defeated and encased in stone, traces of his chaotic storm were still present around the town. Small teams of ponies filtered around cleaning up where they could. Twilight gazed out through the large hole in the wall where Rarity's rock 'Tom' had been forced through. 'This is going to take a while' she thought to herself. She rifled through the collection of quills on the writing desk, searching for one that was still intact. Levitating a piece of slightly creased parchment over, she was about to start writing when a pink snout appeared next to her.

"Hey Watcha' up to Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

Recovering from her surprise, she turned around to see Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy behind Pinkie.

"Oh hi girls." Twilight said. She grinned broadly. "I was just about to write a report to the Princess on Ponyville's recovery status."

It looked like Pinkie was about to go off on one of her long winded rants but by virtue of foresight (or perhaps just knowing Pinkie well enough.) rarity shoved a hoof in her mouth before she could start speaking. A muffled "Mpph mmmph mfh." Came disappointedly from the pink party pony.

"We didn't mean to interrupt, please go on dear." Rarity said nodding to the parchment.

"That's okay, Rarity. Thank you." She turned back to the parchment. A purple field appeared around a mostly intact quill. Clearing her voice so everypony could hear her. Twilight started writing.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing to inform you that Ponyville is getting back to how it was before Discord's escape. I will admit it was quite a challenge and even though we learnt a very valuable lesson in friendship along the way," she cast an eye back at her friends who nodded in agreement. "I don't think any of us ever want to go through something like that again. I trust you have relocated Discord's statue somewhere very far away so we hopefully never see him again." She was about to continue the letter when a bright light sudden filled a room.

In a flash of light and a crack of displaced air, Discord appeared in the middle of the library. He was wearing a large sombrero and an exotic dark red bowtie. A silver trumpet was grasped in his paw. Three ponies dressed in black, also wearing sombreros and carrying musical instruments also appeared with the god of chaos.

"Au contraire mon petit poney!" he cried out joyfully. Accompanied by his mariachi band, he played a small melody on the trumpet before gazing down at the small group of ponies around the library; a cheeky smile was plastered on his face.

Scrambling back in shock at his sudden re-appearance, Rainbow was the first to regain her wits. "Discord! But we locked you away in stone!"

"Tisk tisk, Rainbow Dash. Did you forget who I am? That was a simple trick. Worked quite well if you ask me." He chuckled softly.

"Quick! Get the elements we need to stop him!" Twilight yelled.

Discord snaked his head over to Twilight. "Relax, Twilight Sparkle. That won't be necessary. Not this time at least."

"What are you up to Discord?" Twilight questioned. She glared at the chaotic god.

Discord's face put on a look of innocence. "Why must I always be up to something? You bested me at my own game, and for that you have my respect. Besides, I'm sure you could do it all again with ease so I'm looking for something a little more…" he rolled the sound around his mouth as he thought of the right word. "Practical" he decided.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Applejack asked accusingly.

Discord zipped around the room gleefully. "Well for starters, I've forgotten how wonderful it is to be free. 1000 years trapped in stone is a very long time." he wrapped an arm around Pinkie laughing as he did so. Pinkie couldn't help giggle at his antics.

"At least someone appreciates my humour." Discord said. "Anyway, I've decided I'm going to avoid getting in trouble with you girls, for a while at least, and relax around here for a while. How does that sound?"

"Swell…" Applejack remarked sarcastically.

Oblivious to her sarcasm, Discord appeared next to her.

"Oh don't fret Applejack." He casually flicked her trademark Stetson off her head and replaced it with another sombrero he had conjured. "MY good fortune is YOUR good fortune!" He snapped his claw and in a flash of light, Colgate and Berrypunch appeared next to her. The two mares immediately started fawning over Applejack, rubbing their hooves gently over her.

Applejack narrowed her eyes at Discord. "I don't need ya fantasy mares"

"Oh don't be so stolid, I bet you weren't like that before the cutie mark." Discord remarked with amusement. Trying very hard not to be aroused by the two mares Applejack kept glaring at Discord.

"Oh very well…" Discord remarked slightly disappointedly. He snapped his claws again and the two mares vanished in another flash of light, only to reappear as a pair of male Wonderbolts next to Rainbow Dash. A soft *pomf* and a soft squee came from the corner where Rainbow was standing.

Twilight rounded on the grinning Discord.

"Discord!"

"But I feel like celebrating!" he remarked cheerfully, picking Twilight up playfully.

"Well I don't." she remarked dryly.

Discord put her down again. "Oh alright." He snapped his claw again and the two Wonderbolts vanished in another bright flash.

"Dammit" Rainbow muttered.

"What was that?" Applejack teased to tomboy, noticing her upright wings.

"Uhhh... nothing."

Twilight looked at the mariachi band still cheerfully playing behind Discord.

"All of it."

Discord sighed in exasperation before submitting the purple unicorns will. Clicking his claw again, the band vanished. He shrugged at the still giggling Pinkie with a look on his face that said 'What can you do?'

"Now, at the risk of sounding rude. You caused so much chaos in Ponyville, and across Equestria and now you expect us to be friends?" Twilight lectured him sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. It was a long shot but I thought I'd give it a try anyway." He said playfully rubbing Twilight's mane. She did not look impressed.

Ignoring her venomous look, Discord continued. "So how about this, I lay off the good old chaos for a while, travel the world, see the sights and meet the ponies! I'm sure things have changed a lot since I was put in that beautiful statue." He posed in his old statues likeness. "And then, when I do return, we could try again."

"What you just expect us to let the spirit of disharmony roam free?" Twilight asked, her eyes followed Discord as he teleported around the room.

"Aww come on Twilight!" Pinkie said in a sweet voice. "Just look at him." She motioned to Discord who now was now pouting slightly and had the most innocent set of puppy dog eyes.

"I mean, it's not like he's grouchy old Nightmare Moon, we should give him a chance!" Pinkie continued.

Twilight stared at Discord, trying hard not to think how adorable and innocent he looked. She finally caved in.

"Urgh, fine…"

Letting out an ear piercing "YAY!" Pinkie jumped into Discord's arms. The pair both spun around the room cheerfully.

"BUT!"

The both suddenly stopped. Their eyes open wide.

"If we hear anything about you that's remotely bad, we will come for you and we will make sure that you're defeated for good. Understand?" Twilight said sternly. Discord waved his paw dismissively.

"Don't lose your Sparkles now, Twilight. You have my word." He bopped her on the snout gently. "And as an added bonus, I'd like to give you something extra."

Pinkie's eyes shot open wide with excitement. "Like a present? I love presents! Do you have to guess them or d-." She was cut off again by Twilight shoving a hoof in her mouth.

"We don't want anything Discord." She said flatly. Pinkie glared at her and shook her head vehemently.

"Oh but Twilight, I insist." Discord said.

You're not trying to bribe us, or mess with our heads again are you?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"I would never do such a thing" Discord said, oblivious to the irony of his statement.

"Uh huh…" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Just… think of it as a parting gift for a new beginning." Discord remarked. He snapped his claw one last time before vanishing in a flash of white light and a sharp crack. A small flurry of white sparkles was left in his place.

Silence reigned over the library for a moment.

"Well that wasn't much of a parting gift." Applejack remarked sourly.

"Pfft." Pinkie snorted. She managed to suppress a small chuckle. For some reason, they all had the sudden urge to laugh. A small snicker escaped here, a chortle there.

"What's happening?" Rairty remarked after a highly unlady like snort.

"I don't know, I just feel so happy all of a sudden!" Fluttershy said quietly through a soft giggle.

Unable to control their mirth, the six of them burst out laughing. Pinkie and Rainbow fell over and started rolling around in hysteric laughing fits. They laughed for a good twenty minutes before Pinkie regained control of herself.

"It feels like… forever! Since I've laughed that hard." She said, still giggling slightly.

"It has been a while, huh?" Applejack said.

"I don't think we've had that much fun since the Gala…" Fluttershy agreed softly.

"I guess Discord might not be so bad after all." Twilight said slightly surprised. "And not only that, he may have taught us the most valuable lesson about friendship…"

"Well I still don't trust him." Rarity remarked sourly.

"You're just mad he made you fall in love with a rock!" Rainbow teased.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!" Rarity protested.

"Bwahaha, jokes on you, I wasn't there for that agreement." Rainbow said laughing again.

"Hey Rarity" Pinkie said holding up a wooden carving. "This is Patrick. He's a friend of Tom's and he really wanted to meet you."

Rarity harrumphed and shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Aww come on Rarity, no need to be so grumpy!" Pinkie said.

"Well… I do suppose he is quite handsome…" Rarity said jokingly.

"Hey back off! He's mine." Rainbow said.

Everypony in the room burst back into fits of laughter. Twilight looked around at her laughing friends and smiled.

'_I guess I owe Discord a 'Thank you' when he returns…'_ Twilight thought.

A blinding flash filled the room again. Discord reappeared with a loud crash as he materialised inside a table, this time with a pair of gaudy sunglasses and a small glass in his hand. "Sorry about the mess, let me get that for you." He snapped his claw again. Another flash and the library was back to its original clean state.

"One more thing I forgot to say my little ponies," he said, clearly eager to get to wherever he had come from. He looked down at Twilight. ". Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. Thank you all of you." He grinned widely before vanishing again.

His voice suddenly rang out. "Oh and you can have your Wonderbolts back, Rainbow Dash, It's not like they were doing anything useful anyway." Another flash and the two Wonderbolts appeared next to Rainbow Dash again. One of them winked suggestively at her, sending a blush across the Rainbow maned mare's face. The remaining ponies burst out in laughter again.

'_Always happy to help' _a voice said inside Twilight's head cheekily.

'_Get out of here, before I change my mind'_ she thought back.

'_Ohh look out, we got a badflank over here'_ the voice said before receding from her head.

Discord reclined lazily on his beach chair. A martini glass with an umbrella was gasped in his claw. He placed his paw behind his head. "Now this is the life." He remarked.

"Yes it is I suppose." Celestia said from next to him. "You know, I think I'm going to be receiving a very interesting friendship report from Twilight Sparkle now."

"I would imagine so. I mean, you should have seen the looks on their faces when I reappeared." He chortled heartily. "Priceless!"

"I should have let you out sooner Discord. It is much more fun with you around."

Discord spluttered for a moment.

"You let me out?" he stammered.

"Yes" Celestia remarked dryly. "Life is ever so boring these days. I thought you might liven up the day a little. Now if you excuse me, I actually have a job to do." She closed her eyes and focused for a moment before vanishing.

Discord laughed a little. He clinked his glass against an imaginary one.

"I guess friendship is magic."

* * *

Celestia is Trollestia yes?

Anyway, leave a review if you feel so inclined. I might write some more short one-shots like this before I launch into my second big story. Who knows... Oh wait... me!

Anyway thanks for reading!

Later!

Killbles


End file.
